


The Stars Will Keep Our Secrets

by Bumblebutts_Writes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Rooftop cuddles, THEYRE SOFT YOUR HONOR, Weiss opens up to Yang in this one boys, not in detail though so don't worry about that, shhh the ladybugs are sleeping, slight angst for what they talk about, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebutts_Writes/pseuds/Bumblebutts_Writes
Summary: Weiss notices Yang isn't in her bed on late Friday night and decides to look for her.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 55





	The Stars Will Keep Our Secrets

2:27am. That’s what was glowing in red on Weiss’ alarm clock when she woke from her sleep. She didn’t know why she was awake, let alone awake in the middle of the night, but something felt different in the air as she sat up. She felt as if the room was too empty which made her feel uneasy. She looked to her left and saw Blake sleeping peacefully. Looking up slightly she could see Ruby’s hand hanging off the side of the bed while she snored softly. But when she looked farther to check on Yang, she found that Yang’s bunk was empty.

“What could she be doing out so late?” Weiss asked the night air. She distinctly remembered Yang laying down when the rest of the team went to their respective beds. Deciding it was far too late to be worried and that Yang could handle herself, Weiss turned to face her wall and try to get more sleep before Saturday morning came. With nothing but the chirping of the crickets outside their window and Ruby’s snoring to listen to, Weiss let her mind wander. This is when she remembered Yang asking Pyrrha about a roof door, something about it being unlocked all hours. At the time, Weiss’ didn’t understand, or really care, as to why Yang wanted to know about that but now, with Yang’s bed being empty at such a time, she grows curious as to why Yang would be on the roof at all.

“Maybe I should go check on her.” Weiss tries to argue with herself and find a reason as to why she shouldn’t go to find Yang where she knows she’ll be but it’s windy tonight and if Weiss doesn’t go out there, Yang would very well stay in the open wind for too long and catch a cold. So Weiss bundles herself up in her comforter, slides on her slippers, and makes her way through the door and quietly as she can so she doesn’t disturb the other half of team RWBY. The walk is long and the hallways are dark but Weiss finds her way to the door to the roof eventually and finds it slightly open already. She pushes the door open gently and sure enough, Yang is laying in the middle of the roof looking at the sky in nothing more than her pajamas. 

Weiss stands in the doorway and just observes Yang for a moment. She takes in the way the moonlight catches on the strands of her hair, making it look as if it's glowing while it softly sways in the breeze. Weiss can’t help but notice that while Yang’s posture would make anyone else think she’s relaxed, with her legs crossed and her head resting on her arms, her eyebrows are drawn together as if she's deep in thought at the moment. Not wanting to startle Yang, Weiss makes a bit of noise opening the door enough for her to step fully onto the roof which causes Yang to look at her. Her eyes give away that she’s surprised to see Weiss here on the roof with her.

“Oh! Hey Weiss, whatcha doin up here?” Yang smiles slightly while she says this, her usual hyper demeanor traded for a much calmer, more mature Yang who only shows in serious situations. 

“I was looking for you.” Something about this night won’t let Weiss be anything but honest. There’s no witty comeback, no snark about how late it is. 

“You were looking for me?” Weiss nods, “Why?” Yang seems genuinely confused as to why someone would come searching for her, especially this late when most people are sleeping.

“You weren’t in bed, I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Weiss feels a bit embarrassed by this now and looks away from Yang’s eyes. She’s not sure why wanting to check on Yang was embarrassing to her, why it made her heart beat a bit faster, her and Yang were friends, and friends care about each other and checking on your friends is normal, right? Still, she can’t meet Yang’s eyes for now and instead she looks to her feet that are nearly hidden by her blanket she has wrapped around her. Yang inturn just stares for a moment, she wasn’t expecting Weiss Schnee of all people to be worried about her, let alone worried enough that she would look for her.

“I’m ok, you can go back to the dorms and sleep now.” Yang says after another moment, her smile is gone now as she looks back at the stars above them. Weiss takes this time to glance at her again. She wants to accept Yang’s words and return to her warm bed. She wants to sleep for the rest of the night. She should be able to, she completed her mission of checking on Yang and making sure she’s ok. But, Yang doesn’t look ok to her, and that's enough to tell her she needs to stay.

“If it’s ok with you, I think I’d rather be here too.” Weiss breaths out the last word as if ‘too’ is too strong of a word. Because ‘too’ means together and that means together with Yang but they’re friends so this shouldn’t make her nervous. Yang doesn’t look at her this time and for a moment Weiss is scared that Yang might say no. She shouldn’t be scared, she tells herself, Yang has a right to be alone and it's her who’s imposing but she hopes that Yang will want to be together too. 

“I don’t mind if you stay with me.” Yang says this without looking away from the sky but it doesn’t matter, Weiss hears ‘stay with me.’ and it's enough for her to finally leave the doorway and sit next to Yang. The next several minutes pass with neither of them saying a word, instead choosing to simply enjoy each other's company. But sitting on a cold roof isn’t that comfortable so Weiss decides to lay down like Yang. When she does this she scoots a bit closer to Yang, who notices and laughs softly.

“You cold there?” Yang comments, her smile from earlier returning.

“Yes, not all of us are walking space heaters.” Weiss returns, falling back on old habits instead of just saying she just wanted to be closer to Yang.

“Come here then.” It sounds as if Yang is speaking through a laugh while she says this and, before Weiss can respond, Yang slips her arm under Weiss’ shoulders and tugs her closer. Weiss’ heart begins to beat faster again now that she’s pressed against Yang’s side with her arms around her and only the blanket separating them. She doesn’t want Yang to think she’s uncomfortable though so she relaxes into the hold as much as she can and lets her head rest against Yang’s shoulder. She looks at nothing in particular while trying to calm her heart and fails to notice that Yang has been watching her this whole time. 

They stay like this and for Weiss it feels like hours have passed before Yang takes a deep breath and begins to talk to the sky. She talks about her father, she tells the open air about her mother who was her mother in every sense but biological, she tells about her ‘real’ mother who left her when she was only a few days old, and she tells about how hard it is to raise a sister when you’re so young. Weiss listens and listens and takes in every word as if this is the last time she’ll hear Yang speak, she makes sure to remember names and places and time, and she feels for Yang. She feels for the baby who was abandoned so young, she feels for the confused and sad little girl who learned she lost not only one but two mothers, and she feels for the teen laying on a cold roof, the one who’s shaking slightly against her while she pours her heart out to anyone who will listen. 

When Yang is done talking she closes her eyes and braces herself for questions she expects to come but is met with silence. She’s too afraid to look at Weiss because if she looks at her Weiss might see just how sad she is. But then Weiss speaks. Weiss tells Yang about her own father and mother, one only seeing her a pawn in his life and the other leaving her to sort out his abuse on her own. She tells Yang about her little brother who was turned against her by her father, she tells her about her own older sister who left her behind. Weiss doesn’t blame her siblings and mother for how they had chosen to deal with her father but she can’t help that she feels so lonely in her own family. Yang listens the same way Weiss did and she feels for the smaller girl, it’s strangely comforting to have someone who relates to feeling alone like this. 

Weiss finishes and it takes everything she has to not cry against her friends shoulder. Instead she just presses closer, offers her blanket to share. “It’s too cold for you to be out here in only your pajamas.” Yang doesn’t tease her about this even though they both know Yang can’t feel the cold like Weiss can. Yang takes this chance to wrap her other arm around Weiss and bring them closer together.

“For the cold.” Yang tells her softly, but the way she says it makes Weiss believe it might not be because it’s cold and again she feels the anxiety from earlier about them being together like this. But their friends, and friends lay like this don’t they?

This silence isn’t like the one from before. This one is heavy and Yang swears if she doesn’t speak now it’ll crush them both. So she pulls back so she can turn her head and look towards the sky once again. “You picked a good night to follow me out here. The stars and moon are very bright tonight, it’s all so pretty.”

Weiss watches her as she says this. She sees the way Yang’s eyes sparkle, she sees the slight dimple in her cheek while she speaks, she notices the breath leave her lips and decides she shouldn’t pay attention to her lips anymore than that. That isn’t something friends do. Friends don’t pay attention to the curve of each other’s lips or how soft they look or think about how nice it would be to kiss. Though Weiss doesn’t have many friends, she knows she doesn’t look at Ruby or Blake this way. But her heart doesn’t beat this high in her throat around Ruby or Blake. “Yeah, really pretty.” The words leave her mouth before she can stop them and now Yang is looking at her and they both know Weiss wasn’t thinking of the sky when she said this. Now those same shining purple eyes are staring straight into her soul and she can’t look away. 

Weiss starts to think it might not be the cold that made her follow Yang to the roof and make sure she was ok. She starts to think that being cold wasn’t the reason she decided to lay with Yang, to let her under her blanket, to be pressed so close to her that she can feel her breath against her own lips. She glances down at Yang’s lips now that she can see them so closely and decides this is definitely not something friends normally do. 

Yang swears Weiss can hear her heart beating out of her chest while they look at each other, it nearly becomes deafening when she realizes Weiss isn’t looking at her eyes anymore but at her lips. On instinct she licks them which causes Weiss’ eyes to snap back up at her. Neither seem to mind nor care when Weiss leans just a bit closer, close enough for their noses to nearly touch. And when Weiss leans in even closer all Yang can do is close her eyes and brace herself again but this time for something so much better.

And they kiss. They kiss and it’s clumsy, a bit off center, and imperfect. But they kiss and they melt into each other. And as they kiss, they hope. They hope so desperately for this moment to last forever because this feels like coming home. Time doesn’t feel real to them, both girls feel like only seconds have passed when they finally part, so it’s perfectly reasonable for them to kiss again and again after the first because it didn’t last long enough. 

When they finally part for the last time, both Yang and Weiss swear it feels as if hours have passed but once they open their eyes they realize it’s still the same night as when they had started and the same sky is still watching them. And maybe it was partly the cold that brought them together, Weiss’ thinks to herself as a shiver runs through her body.

“We should go back to the dorm now.” Yang says this as if she's dreading having to leave this roof, this moment.

“Yeah, we should.” Weiss doesn’t want this to end either but she knows this won’t be the last time. So they head back to the dorm, down dark hallways that seem to change as they walk through them, but they make it back to their door eventually. At the door they look at each other one last time before heading inside as quietly as possible and climbing into their own beds. Her alarm clock now says 4:52am and Weiss knows it’s only a matter of time before the sun rises.

“Goodnight, Weiss.” She hears Yang whisper as she settles into her bunk above Blake.

“Goodnight, Yang.” She whispers back as she turns to face the wall, she falls asleep much easier now that she knows Yang is safe in bed.  
It takes them both nearly a week to talk about what had happened that night. But that week doesn’t stop Yang from going to the roof every night, and it doesn’t stop Weiss’ from following her, and it definitely doesn’t stop them from sharing kisses under those same stars where they can be alone, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone for so long and haven't gotten a chance to update my whiterose story in a while.. Please accept some sweet freezerburn as my apology while I work on the next chapter of Bleeding Roses.


End file.
